


Time Again

by Djinnaat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Mayan Ruins, Parallel Universes, Past Lives, Time Travel, family bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinnaat/pseuds/Djinnaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod and Abbie are joined by Agent Foster in their quest to vanquish The Hidden One and Pandora... and get an unlikely surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Again

Her aunt told her she had her mother's eyes, a beautiful brown with golden specks that glinted in the sun. She wished she could have seen her. She imagined her mother's eyes often; the look of love in them would be so overwhelming, she would want to cry. She remembered her father's voice; he would read to her, sing silly songs, and laugh with her in his deep, rich baritone voice. Her aunt told her how much her parents loved her. She couldn't really remember them; she was barely potty trained when they mysteriously disappeared. Since then, she had been obsessed with arcane things: things that go "bump" in the night, things that take beloved parents away from their babies.

She had been really blessed; her aunt and uncle, John and Angela Foster, had adopted her when her parents disappeared. They had shown her love, made sure she had the best education, and given her all the tools she needed to be successful. She went on to college and ultimately ended up in the FBI. In her latest assignment, she was sent to a little upstate New York town called Sleepy Hollow. It was there that she met Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane.

To say that they were an "odd couple" was a huge understatement. Mills was a petite, African-American woman who gave new meaning to the term "no nonsense." Smart as a whip, tough, yet compassionate, Abbie was the kind of woman Sophie liked being around. She never cared for those ultra-feminine, cutesy types of women. She preferred the company of women who could kick ass with the best of them. Abbie was such a woman. That didn't mean she didn't have a wicked sense of humor. More often than not, it was directed towards her erstwhile partner, Ichabod Crane.

Now that Crane, he was something else. Tall, regal, and sophisticated, he had a goofy side that sometimes peeked out from the professorial demeanor he tried to adopt. He was also weird as hell. Dressed in clothing that would have been fashionable during the American Revolution, Crane was nothing if not an enigma. Sophie came into their lives around the time Abbie disappeared suddenly, and flashbacks of Sophie's loss, as well as their boss, Daniel Reynolds', meltdown at the loss of one of his star employees (who also was his former lover), pushed her to try to find Abbie at all costs.

Her first suspect was the good Professor Crane. Weird did not even begin to describe this guy. Between the long walks in the moonlight, shouting at the sky, and the long hours poring over tome after tome in a place he called the Archives, Crane slouched through town like he had lost his best friend, that is, when he wasn't running around like the proverbial chicken with its head cut off. Sophie just couldn't get a read on the guy, despite her expertise as an FBI profiler.

One day, she followed him into some creepy cave with a dark, twisted tree growing out of it. She heard him reading or chanting in an ancient Greek dialect, but she couldn't make out the words. But he heard her, or maybe sensed her presence. He confronted her then, daring her to arrest him. He knew she had no proof of any wrongdoing, so she had to let him go.

Since then, she had a chance to get to know him a little bit, and she quickly realized that Danny had a strong contender for Mills' affection. This strange man was desperately, hopelessly in love with Abbie, although he never came out and said it. His actions in the coming weeks would bear that out: in his frantic quest to return Abbie from another realm, a disappearance that struck very close to home for Sophie, he unleashed a demon that went on to kill two unsuspecting victims, almost making Danny its third.

When they finally got her back, Sophie was struck by the feeling that this woman was somehow familiar to her. There was an occasional look that would flicker in her eyes that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put a finger on who…

*******************************************************************************************************

It was just south of Belmopan, near Belize City, that they found the pyramid. More ancient than Altun Ha and Caracol, they estimated that the structure had been built around 1,000 BC. It was a steep climb, but one that they were determined to make. They were searching for the mask made of primordial gold that, should it fall into the wrong hands, could have earth-shattering consequences. They had already located its counterpart, the golden Celtic mask, and left it in the care of the British Museum of Archaeology. Affiliated with the Order of Masons, the brothers of the Museum were oath-bound to protect the artifact at all costs.

Ichabod and Grace were very much in love. They also had a sacred duty as the two Witnesses of the Apocalypse to expend their last breath in protecting mankind and preventing the rise of the Four Horsemen of Revelation. Along the way, however, they found that their mission was complicated by the existence of an ancient Sumerian being, Etu'ilu, or The Hidden One. Not a god in the Judeo-Christian tradition, The Hidden One was an all-powerful being risen from the primordial Earth. His purpose was to return the Earth to its pristine, prehistoric state, before humans came into existence. This meant the eradication of all mankind. The couple had already killed the demon, Moloch, as well as his minions, War and Death.

Ichabod himself was a Mason, born in 1746. At the time of his death, he was 35 years old and a Captain in the Revolutionary War. He was mortally wounded by the Horseman of Death, and in wounding the creature, their bloodlines crossed. He was then bound by blood to the Horseman. His then-wife, Katrina, a powerful witch (unbeknownst to him) placed him and the Horseman into stasis. However, 200 years later, when the stars aligned, Moloch raised the Horseman to bring about the End of Days. Crane arose as well. As part of the alignment, Grace Abigail Mills, a local constable, had just attained the age of 34, the mystical Seven which represents the natural world, the completion of the Foretelling. She found him, and they immediately bonded.

Katrina, now locked away in Purgatory by Moloch, appeared to Ichabod. She told him of his and Grace's importance to the cause and guided him. She released him from their marriage bonds, which she always knew were temporary, for him to complete the binding with his fellow Witness. Although their main goal was to prevent the rise of the Four Horsemen, Katrina also forewarned them that various tribulations would arise, and they would live through seven of them. In a hard-fought battle, they vanquished Moloch and learned of their new odyssey.

In this tribulation, they would face off with a Sumerian deity called The Hidden One; they were to go to Belize on an expedition to foil his plot to use an ancient golden mask to bring about the end of mankind. There was something else on their mind, however; in the midst of their struggle, Grace gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Athena, hoping that she would someday grow up to be a wise and courageous young woman. They left Athena with Grace's great-aunt and uncle; it hurt their hearts to leave their beloved child, but the middle of the tribulation was no place to have a baby.

It was on the seventh day of their expedition that they felt that something was wrong. It was 1981, and Belize had been relatively untouched by the happenings in neighboring countries such as Nicaragua and El Salvador. Still, they had a small child waiting for them at home, and they would do anything and everything in their power to accomplish their mission, while still returning home safely to their precious Athena. Grace had a strong sense of intuition; being a child of the Seven, she was attuned to the natural world around her. She felt a frisson of something tingling along her spine, like a tiny spider. She looked at Ichabod, and he immediately knew by the look on her face that something was terribly wrong. It was then that he felt it, too. A tremor, starting at the base of the pyramid, flowed out to them like waves in the ocean. Then, they saw it. A wide, gaping hole in time was opening, like the maw of an enormous predator. There was nothing but blackness inside. At first, there was no movement, save the swirling mist and intense blackness. That was when they saw them. Wraiths of various sizes, tendrils reaching out to them, enveloping them like malignant, tentacled sea creatures, dragged them into the abyss. While they fought the creatures, they were overcome with an overwhelming sense of peace, euphoria, even. Why were they struggling? Where am I? WHO am I? As their last conscious thoughts faded, a word came to mind: Athena.

***********************************************************************************************************

Abbie was crabby. Crabby Abbie. She had had enough of her crazy partner, Ichabod. Straight-laced, stuffy, gorgeous, silly Ichabod. When she came upon him wandering in the woods two years ago, she never thought she would fall head over heels in love with the guy. Not that she would ever tell him. He had a big enough ego already, what with him being an Oxford-educated British nobleman (who happened to have the most stunning aqua blue eyes). Still, he had a way of growing on you. When they met, it was under stressful and peculiar circumstances; his story of being a Witness of the Apocalypse, with her being his fellow Witness, threw her for a loop. Had she not seen her mentor and father figure, August Corbin, decapitated by Crane's foe, the Headless Horseman, she would never have believed him. Unfortunately, she quickly learned that, in order to not meet the same fate, she would have to put her trust in this man. A man who claimed to be from the past. The distant past. Like American Revolution past. Had it not been for her encounter with the Horseman of Death, as well as what happened to her and her sister, Jenny, when they were children and first encountered the demon Moloch, she would have left him in Tarrytown Psychiatric. But instead, he became her partner, her rock in fighting what she now knew to be the First Tribulation.

It was a hard-fought fight. It pitted them against the Horseman of Death, who was Ichabod's former best friend, Abraham Van Brunt, turned to the dark side by Ichabod's betrayal: taking Abraham's betrothed, Katrina, as his bride. Joining Death was War: the long-lost son of Ichabod and Katrina, abandoned to time, found and saved by the demon Moloch for his own twisted purposes. Ultimately, Crane and Abbie would defeat their foes, including Ichabod's own wife, whose seed of dark magic had blossomed in her soul at the death of her beloved son.

Ichabod was devastated; having given permission to Abbie to release his son's soul, he found himself plunging a knife into his wife's heart to save his partner. Truth be told, his love for Katrina had dimmed after learning of lie after lie she had told him. He realized he was married to a woman he didn't know. And the woman that he loved, his Lieutenant, was his fellow Witness and trustworthy, brave, and strong as the day is long. Still, he mourned, not only the loss of the son he never knew and his wife, but his connection to a time long past. It was then that he returned to his ancestral home in Scotland to find answers.

In the year that had passed after the death of his wife and child, he returned to Sleepy Hollow and reunited with his beloved Abbie. When he first saw her those years ago, she was so familiar, yet so strange, to him. It was almost like he had known her in another place and time. Nothing could really explain the pull he had to her. Finding that his wife was alive, albeit trapped in Purgatory, he had struggled with the overwhelming need to be with Abbie. His love and desire for her grew with each passing day, but he kept the feelings at bay, even once Katrina was gone. It was difficult; when he looked into her molten chocolate eyes, he felt disconnected with reality. Her eyes brought him peace in this strange time, while lighting a fire in his heart. But, they had a mission, and all other things must be set aside. In this mission, they would encounter an ancient Sumerian being, Etu'ilu, or The Hidden One. Released from captivity by his consort, Pandora, She Who Holds the Box of Sins, The Hidden One sought to bring about the destruction of mankind to bring back the lost time of Eden.

By now, Abbie had joined the FBI. She also had become involved with her current boss (then colleague), Daniel Reynolds. Just saying the name made Crane want to vomit. He was so consumed with jealousy, he could hardly see straight when Danny came to the house. THEIR house. When he returned from Scotland, Abbie had graciously offered him a room in her home. It was THEIR home now, and she, whether or not she realized it, was HIS woman. When she disappeared in a ball of flame and smoke in Pandora's lair after absorbing the power of the Shard of Anubis, also called the Eye of Providence, he was beyond heartbroken. He lost his grip on reality and became like a man crazed. Abbie's sister, Jenny, and her boyfriend, the late August Corbin's son, Joe, could do nothing to soothe his pain. It was during this time that he became acquainted with Agent Foster.

He first met her while investigating a relic dealer seeking the Shard of Anubis named Atticus Nevins; she was his minion, and the initial meeting was not a pleasant one. Since then, Nevins had disappeared; Foster, he learned, was on the side of the good guys, and now he found himself looking to her to help with Abbie's return. It happened when he was preparing dinner one night. Although he had no appetite, he knew he had to eat to keep up his strength; his Abbie needed him strong. It was then that he heard it. A light tread on the staircase? A shuffling sound? But he was in the house alone. Cautiously stepping to the stairs, he saw it. The grey, sheer gossamer chemise he had found in the laundry. The piece of cloth that factored into myriad dreams, both waking and sleeping, of his beloved Abbie. Her creamy bronze skin thinly veiled by the sheer fabric, caressing her skin like a lover. Like he longed to do. How many nights had he lain awake envisioning her in that small scrap of fabric? And here it was. Without a second thought, he bounded up the stairs, his long legs skipping two or three steps at a time. He entered Abbie's room, only to find the window open, blowing in the night wind. But no Abbie. As he turned in despair, he saw the words: "Help Me Crane." Her mirror was fogged like it had been in the shower, and those words, drawn in the mist, struck him like a bolt of lightning. In reaching to touch the mirror, a spectral hand grabbed his arm, marking it with a symbol. What did this mean?

He took the mirror from the wall, examining every crack and crevice. God's wounds, where did she go? He MUST find her! He was so intent to find the answer, he fell asleep standing, bent over the mirror, grasping it as if it were a lifeline. It was then that he got the call. Agent Foster? What was she doing calling at this time? And what symbol was she talking about?

He raced over to her apartment; there was a plea for help carved into the floor of her new apartment. After assuring her he had nothing to do with it, he asked to see her arm. Hesitantly, she allowed him to roll up her sleeve. There was a symbol on her arm as well! On closer inspection, they realized they were the mirror image of each other. It was then that a floating cloud of ectoplasm appeared, rushing through Crane. It was Abbie! And she was dying!

After a brief explanation of the chain of events that led to Abbie's disappearance, and the role the supernatural played in these events, they went to the Archives. By consulting various tomes, they constructed a gateway to the other world. Anchoring Crane with a rope, Sophie watched as he spoke the magical words and disappeared into the mirror. He then reappeared, cradling Abbie in his arms. But it wasn't Abbie. It was an onryo, a spirit that sought out Crane in his desperation to find Abbie.

Sophie and Crane were finally able to subdue the creature and send it back, but not without consequences: two people had died, and it had almost taken the life of Abbie and Sophie's boss, Danny. Luckily, they were able to defeat the creature. Sophie then shared how her parents had disappeared under mysterious circumstances when she was a baby; since then, she had been fascinated with the occult and supernatural. She felt a strange sense of excitement… and hope… when they dispatched the onryo. Maybe there was a way to find out what happened to her parents…

Crane was still troubled; he could understand why the onryo would reach out to him. In his distress to save his partner, he would have proved a tempting target. But why Agent Foster? While her personal story was compelling, what did it have to do with Abbie? He was determined to find an answer to that question, but in the meantime, he must refocus his efforts on finding his fellow Witness.

After what they call in these modern times a "Hail Mary" move, Crane was able to locate Abbie in another dimension by dislocating his astral self from his body, with the help of Miss Jenny and Master Joe Corbin. Pandora took the opportunity to untether his soul in an act of craven treachery, but through his bond with Abbie, he and she both returned to this dimension.

Not that her return was easy. She was plagued with sleeplessness, apathy, lack of appetite, and a host of other ills, both physical and mental. She was distracted and aloof; she also became very secretive. He did everything in his power to draw her out; he didn't want to scare her, but he felt that it would be beneficial to show her, at least in small, non-threatening ways, how much he cared for her. He created luxurious meals, complete with fragrant flowers and candles, sumptuous wines, and elegant table settings. He rubbed her feet at the end of the day, and drew warm, bubbly baths for her to relax in. They played chess each night, one of her favorite pastimes, and one which tethered her to reality, albeit tenuously, for the months that she was in the Catacombs. Months. For her, one day equaled ten days. So for ten months, she had nothing but her wits and her link to Crane to occupy her mind. She didn't hunger, or thirst, or require sleep. She only had Crane…

During this time, she also had a chance to get to know Agent Foster. As Abbie returned to work, she was often paired with Foster to bring down the bad guys. Danny didn't know there were supernatural forces at work, but the pairing of Foster and Mills seemed to be getting the job done. While Danny was thrilled to have Mills back for personal reasons, he was also under pressure from his boss, Jack Walters, to surveil her for some reason. He wasn't sure what the reason was, but he was a good soldier and didn't ask too many questions. Anyway, it kept him in touch with her and present in her life; she had taken up with this weird cosplay guy who always gave him dirty looks when he thought no one was looking, and Danny really wanted to see what this guy was up to. Danny and Abbie had been in a brief relationship at Quantico, before he became her boss, and he still had feelings for the woman, although he tried to deny it. This was the perfect excuse to be close to her and to find out what was REALLY going on with that weird roommate of hers…

The search for The Hidden One was not forgotten during this difficult time. In fact, it took on new urgency when Crane realized that Abbie's will was subjugated to a symbol that she found in the Catacombs. A strange rune with crossed wings, similar to a person's crossed arms, was found in the lair of one of the creatures brought to Sleepy Hollow by Pandora and her Box of Sins. This rune had a powerful hold over his Abbie. In a confrontation with The Hidden One, Crane learned this was the Emblem of Thura, a mystical symbol that could control the power of the gods. Unfortunately, in a struggle that paired Abbie and the evil Pandora together to save their respective mates, the Emblem, as well as a mystical tablet that Crane had located in his ancestral tomb, were lost. They were powerless now against these creatures. But they were alive.

As they struggled to locate and destroy their enemy, Abbie realized she had to do the unthinkable: she would have to find her father. Somehow, she knew that what she and her mother had endured, and what had lead to the madness and untimely death of her beloved mother, were tied to the current battle. She wasn't sure how, but she KNEW. And she knew her father might be able to provide some answers.

She had last seen him when she was 6 and Jenny was 4; she knew then that he had loved them, but she had never gotten over his desertion of his family. Lost and alone, with their mother now dead, Jenny and Abbie had drifted apart, torn asunder by a negligent, soulless system. When they had seen the demon in the woods, Abbie had resolutely denied seeing it; she begged her sister to lie, to do anything but tell the awful truth, but Jenny didn't listen. She ended up bouncing from one asylum to another; the bond between the sisters was destroyed, especially as Abbie, befriended by the local Sheriff, August Corbin, started a career in law enforcement.

When she finally got up the nerve to see her father, she first asked him what the signs were of her mother's incipient madness. It came in fits and spurts, he said, but he didn't believe Abbie would succumb. He knew instinctively that she was made of heartier stock; she had inherited strength on both sides. Not satisfied, Abbie left. Where did that leave her? Back at square one?

During this time, unbeknownst to the Witnesses, they were being observed. Watched by cold, calculating eyes. Eyes belonging to The Hidden One and Pandora. During this time, Pandora had lost much of her power, siphoned off by her controlling husband, a punishment for failing to fully restore his power and bring the Witnesses to heel. The Hidden One, however, retained much of his power, and he never failed to show his disgust at Pandora's weakness and failure.

The final confrontation came with Sophie, Joe, Jenny, Crane, and Abbie in Pandora's lair. Much of it had been destroyed when Abbie absorbed the Shard, but Pandora and The Hidden One still used it to plot their destruction of the current world order. Without the Emblem of Thura to protect them, they were at a disadvantage; however, The Hidden One had used remnants of Pandora's Box to call restless spirits from around the globe, and as he siphoned off their metaphysical essence, he only grew stronger. They knew they had to strike soon or lose all hope of defeating him.

They had managed to procure heavy arms from sources the two FBI agents would rather not know about (thanks to Jenny's underworld connections), but they had no illusions that they would not have an epic battle before them.

As they finalized their plans, The Hidden One and Pandora chose to reveal themselves. Power from The Hidden One buffeted the two Witnesses; they were particularly susceptible to his power, and it flowed over and through them like bolts of lightning. It was then that it happened. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light. It was Orion! Although Abbie no longer had the ring, he had sensed her essence and had come to her. She was shocked because, when they last saw him, he was as dangerous as any of the creatures they had battled. However, he was now illuminated by rays of multicolor lights. It was then that he addressed them:

"Behold, Witnesses, I have reconciled to my Father and come bearing His Wisdom and Might that you might prevail this day," he proclaimed loudly.

At this, The Hidden One snarled and unleashed a beam of energy at the angel. "Begone, meddling seraph!" he growled.

Unfazed, Orion turned again to the Witnesses.

"Today, all will be revealed, and that which is Hidden will be Hidden no more."

It was then that Ezra entered Pandora's lair. The Hidden One turned to him with a smirk.

"So, brother, you have returned."

With that, the Witnesses and their friends all turned and looked at each other in shock.

Ezra walked over to Jenny and Abbie, pulling them close.

"I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't. You were already in so much danger. The demons that plagued your mother were there because of me. My brother there," he said, pointing to The Hidden One, "sent them to bedevil you all."

Abbie was the first to speak. "So, we're descended from the gods?"

Ezra shook his head in assent. "Yes, it was foretold that I would be sent to Earth and relegated to the status of Mortal Man. I would produce two heirs, one of which would be a force for good, one that, along with a fellow Witness, would save the earth."

Orion then stepped down to join them. Following closely behind him was a lovely woman, dressed in white.

"Lori!" Ezra exclaimed, "I've missed you so much, my love! I am so sorry for what happened to you."

They embraced, and smiling, she turned to her daughters. "Don't worry about me, I have been in a better place, waiting for the Day of Revelation." Gently, she touched each young woman on the cheek. "My beautiful loves, how I've missed your touch. But I was always with you, guiding and protecting you."

Jenny and Abbie reached out and hugged their mother, tears falling from their eyes. Through this emotional reunion, The Hidden One and Pandora watched impassively from across the room. Finally, The Hidden One started to approach the group, his eyes focused on Abbie.

"The ancient writings foretold of a new era, ushered in by my choosing a royal consort. That is you, Grace Abigail Mills."

A collective gasp filled the room; even Pandora did not see this coming. She began to shake as she raced across the room to her spouse.

"But my love, what of me? I have served you for over four millennia!" she exclaimed.

"Away from me, you weak and undeserving wretch," shouted The Hidden One. "I will take a mate from my blood, and I will have no other. Only my bloodline has the strength to merit standing by my side."

He went to reach for Abbie, but Crane stepped in front of her.

"You may be all powerful, but you will NEVER touch her. She is MINE, and mine alone!"

The Hidden One looked at Ichabod in amusement; this insect had the nerve to stand before a god!

It was then that Orion came forward, stepping between The Hidden One and the group of mortals.

"It is time for all to be revealed," his voice echoing throughout the chamber. With that proclamation, there was a whoosh of air that went through the room. It began to swirl, forming a maelstrom filled with mist.

"Behold!" he shouted.

Then, images began to form of a jungle, with an ancient pyramid in the midst of it. As the mist continued to swirl, Abbie, Crane and Sophie all heard the same word: Athena.

It was then that they realized that they had lived another life; in addition to Crane's existence two centuries ago, they had visited a parallel plane almost thirty years ago, and he had met, married, and had a child with the woman standing next to him. No wonder, they thought, we were comfortable in each other's presence, because we were mates in another time and place! They then looked at their child and recognized her. Her mother's chocolate, almond-shaped eyes and heart-shaped face. The nose and skin color a perfect blend of her parents. Her father's wavy, dark hair. It was all there.

"When you were a baby, your parents went off on a mission. You stayed with your mother's great-aunt and uncle, the Foster family. When your parents were presumed lost, they adopted you and changed your name from Athena to Sophie, both denoting wisdom. They wanted to protect you as much as possible from dark forces, so they hid your heritage from you. But know that your parents adored you, and they now remember that deep and abiding love."

With tears in their eyes, Athena, Abbie, and Crane embraced. Ezra and Jenny joined them, along with Lori in her corporeal form, enveloping the family in a loving embrace.

"It is time," Orion said, motioning for them to remain where they were. He had formed a protective boundary around them so The Hidden One could not touch them. "The Time of the Seven is upon us."

With those words, Athena, Jenny, Ichabod, Lori, and Ezra joined hands in a ring around Abbie, placing their hands on her. Then, she began to glow a gleaming ruby red, the red of the Shard of Anubis. The Seven was now One: Ezra, the fallen god/Lori/Jenny/Abbie/Ichabod/Athena/the Shard of Anubis merged into one flash of blinding red fury. When the light faded, The Hidden One and Pandora were no more.

After long moments of hugging, touching, kissing, and weeping tears of joy, it was time for the group to disband. Lori, tearfully promising her offspring she would see them one day after the tribulations were over, and after long, happy, healthy lives, embraced her husband and took Orion's hand. She paused at the edge of the light to grace them with one last smile. In the distance, Abbie could have sworn she saw another woman smiling. It was her namesake, Grace. With a final wave from her ancestors, the light faded.

Ezra, or He of the Light, as he was once called, embraced his daughters, his son-in-laws (which Joe and Ichabod soon after became), and his lovely granddaughter.

"I will be here from now on," he said, "Although much of my power is gone in this earthly plane, I've been watching you throughout the years through my contacts in the government. But I'll be here as a father, not just a protector from afar. Anytime you need me, I'll be there. I want to know you all and teach you about your heritage." With that, he nodded to the group and left the chamber.

As they all sat around Pandora's lair, they stopped to reflect on the astounding events that had just transpired. There would be a lot to learn, battles to fight, and tales to tell, but they realized, they would do it TOGETHER.


End file.
